Truth of Dreams
by MaidenByWar
Summary: Dreams…if you’ve ever had one you’d know how they feel. They pull sometimes to things that you don’t understand. When that happens you know you’re in trouble. Mokuba Kaiba has been dreaming a lot about those dreams. blood,a lil'language and a lot mystery!
1. Drifting Off

A\N: First fanfic, be gentle. No flames but if you think you can better me than feel free. Also english is not my first language so forgive that. And yeah, enjoy!

Disclaimer: Don't. Own. Aything!

--

_The slow beating of my heart was the only real proof I had to believe that I was still alive. I suppressed a moan of pain as I forced my eyes to open. Deeply dark coloured blood ran down the crimson stained walls, the sight completed with bits of corpses smashed into it. I sat up in alarm; frightened of what was in front of me. More details aroused: shattered glass covered the floor; the once exquisite dress that I wore was torn and blemished. I heaved myself from the ground, trying to make it to the outside balcony. Weakly, I grabbed onto the railings and gazed up at the heavens. The moon, in all its glory, lit the stronghold up beautifully; in the black sky, with grey clouds creeping towards it. It struck more fear into me than I could explain. The pendant around my neck seemed to enjoy its presence, reflecting the moon's light off its colourless form. Its jewel moved with my chest, with my breathing and the weight bringing me down. I carried on staring at the moon and hated myself for everything that I was._

…oOo…

Mokuba let out a small, yet loud, yelp when his head collided with the base of the bed. He had suddenly waked up and after recovering from the shock, he breathed with relief as he realised that it was just a nightmare, although one that kept replaying its self for the last fortnight.

'_Crap,_' He thought. '_Why do I have to dream about things that don't even make sense and that keeps me up all night - because the stupid pills just don't want to work!'_

The youngest Kaiba had been exhausted for almost every second of the last couple of days, nodding off at the worst possible moments even thought he got as much medical help as he could get his hands on. The question that frequently came to mind was why he couldn't be like other normal twelve year old boys and have dreams of riding off bridges with cars or accidentally going to school with no clothes on.

Not that Mokuba has ever been normal; having both his parents die and then being adopted by a rich abusive step-father could hardly be describe as normal.

He licked his dry lips and rubbed his forehead to ease the pain from the bump. The bedcovers were twisted around his body and one of the pillows lay beside him on the floor.

He must have rolled off the bed while he was sleeping.

Mokuba sighted and tried to pull himself up. Hardly on his feet when a sudden rap on the door made him jump and almost made him land back onto the floor.

"W-who's there?" He asked hesitantly.

"Your brother, would you open this door?"

"Seto…?" Mokuba hurried across to the west side of his bedroom. His room - not to mention the entire house - was enormous. But then what do you expect from one of the richest families in the world?

"Sorry," Mokuba started when he finally unlocked the bedroom door finding his brother just outside the doorway, patiently waiting.

The eldest Kaiba's chestnut brown hair came just above his deep blue eyes, making them even more noticeable. His face was pale, strengthening the cold hardness of his form, giving the straight oval shape a handsome off tone that was just right for the proud look of superiority that he used for public.

Or that's at least what Mokuba had memorized about his brother Seto, for it was dark and hard to make out any kind of figure about him except for the fact that he was quite tall.

No, actually Seto was pretty much taller than most of the people around him. Which came in quite useful for the young CEO when sticking deals or just firing someone from the family's corporation.

"Did I wake you?" Mokuba asked naturally sweetening his voice.

"No, I was in the study." The young adult plainly replied.

True enough, Seto was still wearing the button up shirt and black pants that he had worn earlier to work.

"Seto, do you ever sleep?!" Mokuba glared up at his brother's tall figure.

The subject of the lack of sleep the young CEO was getting was always a favoured to bring up. Also that he was not eating enough, working overtime, overreacting to most things and the very factor of his health. Mokuba asked himself sometimes if he shouldn't just declare that he was the mother-figure and get it over with.

"I'm fine," the brunet said coolly. "A few applications had to be reviewed and couldn't wait until tomorrow," He gazed into his younger brother's room. "But I'm not here to discuss that. You yelled, why?"

Biting hard on his lip, Mokuba struggled to decide if he should tell Seto about the nightmares. On the one hand if it continues like this he too will start to develop dark rings under his eyes, but then on the other…

'_If I tell him he'll send me for professional help before I can say anything._'

"Oh, I just tripped." Mokuba lied, smiling.

The CEO lifted his eyebrow in suspicion.

"Really and what, if I may ask, did you trip over?"

"Uh, my own feet?" Mokuba mentally slapped himself for the idiotic answer he had given to his unconvinced brother. The young Kaiba gazed at the floor while he felt eldest stare a hole through him.

"All right, anything you say Mokuba." The response finally came in bored tone.

"Wha- ?" Mokuba almost cracked his neck by looking up too fast.

Seto sighed.

"I don't need to know everything that you do, but I hope that you can at least tell me if something is wrong." Seto words came out a bit more direct for his taste but Mokuba knew that his brother was just concerned.

"I will _if_ something is wrong you'll be the first to know. I promise."

Not knowing exactly how to react to that answer, Seto ruffled his brother's hair.

"Goodnight, Mokuba." Before anything else could be said the eldest stepped back and went down the passage.

'_Love you too Seto._' Mokuba warmly thought.

The young Kaiba climbed back into bed, knowing that he wouldn't be woken up by his dreams again.

……………………………………………………………………………………

"I really don't want to go!"

"That is not even worth an argument."

"But … can't we try it, just for today?"

"No, Mokuba, we can't."

"Seto, come on, please?" Mokuba made his eyes watery, trying to create a cute effect so that his brother might allow him to skip school and just stay home for the day.

Unfortunately Seto didn't even look up from his portable laptop to witness the attempt.

"Mokuba haven't we been through this before? You asked me not to send you to a private school so the only option left is public." Mokuba stopped the watery works for a moment so to retort at his brother.

"Yeah but I only said that 'cause everyone was so stuck-up and snotty. They just wanted to be friends with me because my last name is Kaiba!"

"How tragic."

"Seto!" The eldest Kaiba shut his laptop and turned to his younger sibling.

The limo they sat in was delivering them to their separate schools. From the entering of his first year in Junior High, Mokuba had asked if he could continue being educated in a public facility.

From there on it hadn't gone so well and Seto knew it, but he had chose to for long his younger brother's suffering because, after all, it was Mokuba who had made the decision not him.

Mokuba glared out the tilted window at nothing in particular.

"I don't see what the problem is; it's not as if your _classmates _can actually be stuck-up or conceited. I doubt they neither know nor care that you're a Kaiba."

"Do they care, no, but they sure as hell know that I'm a Kaiba," Mokuba redirected his glare at the brunet next to him. "And they remind me just how much they know everyday!"

"Please," Seto closed his eyes, like he always did when someone made a weak effort of trying to tell him how hard life is. As if he didn't already know. "Mokuba, their just invidious about your status in society and want what you have."

Mokuba rolled his eyes.

"So they want my hair? They talk enough about _that _too!"

"Well that's your problem, unfortunately." The eldest Kaiba's interest in the subject lessened more - if that was even possible - and disappeared altogether.

"Just ignore them their no importance to you."

"Easy for you to say." The dark haired kid growled, but decided not to carry on arguing.

They sat in silence for the remainder of the trip, staring out of the car's windows. After a while the limo stopped a block away from Domino Junior High. Mokuba didn't wait for the chauffer to open the door for him and climbed out, with one band of his backpack hanging on his shoulder.

He was about to shut the door when he paused and poked his head back into the car.

"Do you think I should cut it?" Mokuba held up a strand of his hair.

The eldest looked at the hair then at his little brother's face.

"No, Mokuba, I don't think you should." Emotionlessly the youngling let go of the bit of black hair.

"Kay, try to have a nice day at school."

"You too, Mokuba." With that the door was shut and the limo drove off.

Mokuba let out a low grunt as he looked down the street to where one of his most hated places on earth was located.

'_Could always just ditch and go to the mall or something,_' He shook his head to erase the thought '_No, if Seto finds out I'll be a goner.' _

He began the slow walk to the building. Around him children and teenagers were climbing out of cars, hurriedly trying to get away from their parents with out being too much embarrassed.

'_They really don't know what they have going for them._ ' Mokuba thought as a brown headed girl slammed the door in her mother's face.

The young Kaiba was at the verge of entering the grounds when someone grabbed his hand and held him back.

"Excuse me, Mokuba Kaiba?"

Mokuba glared fiercely at the person who dared to interrupt his route.

A girl, who was a few inches taller than him, had his arm tightly around her fingers. She probably wouldn't have looked so abnormal if her cloud white hair wasn't tied up in multiple tails, making it stand out from the rest of her appearance. Or that the bright school uniform on her tanned skin made her look even more out of place.

"Yes, can I help you?" Mokuba asked making the question sound like it was said through grinding teeth. Early hours in the morning, was just not a good time to try and act friendly.

Calm and almost subtle, she loosened her grip to let go of his arm altogether.

She had her eyes closed through the whole action but opened them again to show a pair of golden coloured eyes that glinted slightly in the cold late winter sun.

Mokuba figured that she did it for dramatic effect.

"Allow me, my name is Joanna Loa," she made a small nod with her head. "I'll make this fast and simple. I'm here to make everything tell you something; to help you gain your heritage. So if you accept it, follow so that we can discuss it further."

…silence…

Mokuba stared at her, his expression blank, but in truth he was completely dumbfounded. Mentally far away, an outdated school bell rang and Mokuba's brain slowly returned to planet earth.

He breathed deeply.

"Right, well, look there's a good clinic not to far from here. I'll sign you up, how's that?"

Then cautiously he stepped away from her and turned around on his heel. She blinked a few times before her face lit up in fury.

"Hey, listen Kaiba you don't kn-"

But Mokuba was already power walking towards the assembly line, ignoring the shouts being directed at him.

'_And I thought things were weird before._'

……………………………………………………………………………………

It was almost pass ten in the morning and Mokuba was sitting in class with his head in his arms.

Occasionally he would look up at the teacher who was scribbling on the blackboard as if she thought that her students were actually listening.

'_The way she's going on you'd think she's about to solve the Big Bang theory or something._'

Few of the boys in front kept staring at him and ducked their heads snickering whenever he saw them.

'_What a_ _bunch of idiots._' As predicted his fellow classmates had given him all out hell up in till the moment.

The young Kaiba had taken his brother's advice and ignored them. Cursing them in his mind also helped in some ways.

Mokuba yawned.

The need to sleep was creeping up again. It's had been like that the whole morning.

His eyes fell shut and even though Mokuba wanted to open them they refused his demand. Mokuba took in a deep breath of air, filling his lungs with numbness. Slowly he breathed out and almost instantly he became more tired. His body felt weak and he couldn't move or feel anything.

So tired.

'_I can't sleep here; I can't fall asleep in class …not in school…around these people…just…can't…_'

…oOo…

_He must have left. What kept him; after all I was no longer an ideal company. I walked around his room in search of a fragment of paper to announce my departing on. A stream of sunlight poured from the full length window bringing some shine into, but what seemed to me, to be a terribly dark space. I breathed it in, closing my eyes to imagine a better setting._

"_Domina," A familiar voice broke my moment. I turned to face Levin whose concern and relief was so obvious in his eyes. "Domina, thank the Lord! We've been searching for you, why had you excess so last night?" He arched his way to me, and I knew he wanted to embrace, so I stepped back. _

"_I had a choice to be made," I began, cursing my bluntness. But the quicker it was completed the sooner I could leave. And after all, Levin was a good man, a great friend and I chose not to put him in any more misery. Not after all I have already placed him. _

"_I have decided to leave, for good. I came to highly request that you do not try and search for me although if you did you would not find me." I had to stop. He was so close to me that I could count the specks of yellow in his amber eyes. The caring that they held made me wish I was the one who truly had been with him. But, I was neither myself nor something worth loving. _

"_What are you saying? Are you leaving the fatherland? Domina you can't be serious," He held my hand bringing it up to grace the gesture. I was taken aback, wondering if possibility of staying wasn't so impossible after all. But no, I will not be so selfish. I had made my decision._

_I ripped my hand away from his and in a sudden gesture I walked around him to stand in front of the entrance of the room. _

"_I am serious." I prayed my voice was as cold as I knew it had to be. He stared at me, still unbelieving._

"_You wouldn't, I know you! You wouldn't ever do something as cruel as casting everything and everyone you hold dear away! What about your father and your brothers? They need you here and so do I." He must have expected it then, why else would he have recited such a speech. There was still a little bit of hope in him. And it was my duty to crush that hope._

"_Are you absolutely so pathetic that you cling to me as if I am your mother?! No Levin you are greatly mistaken," I never wanted to harm him and by telling lies I will prevent from ever hurting him again. "I never loved you, I pitied you. In fact I pity you now, to see your stupidity lust out like this. No Levin, you were a great fool." Forgive the sins I can't, for I destroyed some one I love's innocence. I strolled down the steps form my dear lover's room, concentrating on the patterns on the wall to keep my mind away from sorry thoughts. I passed a mirror on the way out and stopped for a moment to shed some tears._

"_Why did you have come into my life? Why are you making me runaway from everyone I love?" Nothing answered, nothing ever does, but I could feel the face inside of me laughing and smiling to let me know that, yes, it was still there. _

…oOo…

"…Mokuba, MOKUBA!"

His eyes snapped open.

The teacher had moved away from the blackboard and was standing next to his desk. Everyone in the classroom was looking at him, right up to the boys in front. Mokuba could feel that his face was clammy from the sweat. His eyes didn't want to focus either.

"Mokuba are you feeling all right?"

He looked up at the teacher again. She had a panic driven look on her face. The young Kaiba wanted to say something to her but he fainted and ended up lying on the floor instead.

………………………………………………………………………………………..

Loa was sitting on the sidewalk not too far from the school. The little scene she had with Mokuba earlier had put her off edge for awhile. She took the time to gain control again as she waited for him to come out.

'_To hell would be best for that little shit._'

Her fingers glided over her hair to flatten it.

The wind was picking up again and it was far from being home time. But for some reason she knew it wasn't going to be much longer before the dark haired boy would come out.

Loa closed her eyes and had her mind drift, literally. She could make out the boy's shape of spirit among the other beings in the building. It was weak signal, sure, but it was there and that was good enough.

She opened her eyes again when she noticed that he was actually coming closer.

'_It's about time._' She set off after him when he passed her on the other side of the pavement.

Mokuba had only blacked out for a couple of seconds before he came back again. The teacher had pushed him and everything he had to the school nurse.

After she had told them that it was probably stress or lack of sleep she signed the young Kaiba off for a few days.

The woman, even thought for a nurse, was all right as far as Mokuba was concerned and he gladly pushed open the doors to freedom. Though when he got out and saw the albino girl sitting there his bubble just went right ahead and burst.

He made to ignored her.

Not that it helped much.

"Well hello again." What she said seemed friendly enough but the way she was saying it was totally different.

"What do you want?" Mokuba asked angrily.

"Just to tell you that there is a small chance you'll die in the near further."

"Really and where did you hear that?"

"Look," she glared at him as he began to walk faster. "This isn't a joke. I really am here to tell you about something serious. I know this is sudden but try at least to understand."

Mokuba just kept on, never looking at her. His day had been starting to turn for the better and now she had to squeeze into his picture again.

Somebody somewhere must really like torturing him.

"I think you've got the wrong person." He said still not looking at her.

"I guess but then again nobody else has dreams like you do." Mokuba stopped. She hadn't anticipated that and took a few more steps before stopping too.

"How did you know that," She gave him a smile that sent him back into an irritated mode again.

"What's a weird little girl doing following me around anyway? Don't you have anything better to do?"

She twisted her hair around her finger and continued to smile at him.

"Little girl? You really don't know anything do you. For you information I'm twenty-five years old."

He frowned. Who was she trying to kid; twenty-five, that was insane!

She couldn't be - Loa, or whatever, looked way to young for that to even be considered. And that was really starting to become annoying, her, following him around and telling him things that didn't come close to making sense.

Then again, seeing some things that were described as a form higher power wasn't exactly rare to Mokuba. In fact there were times when he was caught up with life treating situations where the weird kept coming up and there was no logical explanations for them.

But in all of those times it wasn't ever really directed at him.

Mokuba only became drawn in because he was there; the sort of thing just didn't happen to him. It had to stop; there were enough complications without this crazed minded girl in his life. Luckily for Mokuba, Kaiba's were pretty good with scaring people off.

"Come on, can't you get it into your head?! I don't care who are or what you want. Even if everything you have to say is true, I don't care. Find someone else to tell all this crap to because, guess what? I don't care!"

Mokuba pointed at the road behind him a sign for her to get lost.

The smug smile she had carried had faded by every word he had said and now her lip was pierced together, shaking slightly.

Mokuba, thinking she got the message, turned and walked on and that was when she had really snapped.

He was swung around and held up by his collar. So maybe she was the same age as him but she was defiantly much stronger than he was.

Mokuba's feet lifted slightly off the ground and then his whole body was pushed up against a boundary wall.

It was the kind of wall where little spikes were at the top. The kind you could literally die trying to climb it.

"Now you can listen to me. First, I've a habit of not showing compassion to brats so be happy I did before. Second, if you ever tell me to get lost again know that I'm not going to take it lightly." She let him go and then pushed him roughly aside.

Mokuba stumbled, lost his balance and tripped. She walked by him as if he wasn't ever even there.

He followed her with his eyes until she turned a corner and disappeared.

Straitening up and stroking down his shirt the young Kaiba also walked on and decided to forget the whole confrontation.

………………………………………………………………………………………..

Mokuba had spent the whole afternoon in his room. Many of the maids had come up occasionally to check up on him. They left him be when finding him lying on his bed listening to music or watching TV on the flat screen.

But it was now dark out and they had all gone home, leaving him completely alone in the enormous house. Seto hadn't stepped through the front door yet so he was probably still at Kaiba Corp.

Mokuba sighted as he began to undress. He didn't bother to take a bath or shower - he just wanted to go to sleep. Though he did lean over the washbasin to brush his teeth and wash his face.

Slowly he rubbed the wetness off with the towel, taking away all the day's dirt with it.

He let the cloth down to look at himself in the mirror. The shadows on his face made his skin look even darker. Unlike his brother he had always had slightly more bronzed skin although he couldn't ever recall being more in the sun than Seto. He himself had a slight round face that looked quite appropriate for his age. Dark hair framed his face standing out from pretty much anything else. Mokuba's full eyes were coloured grey-blue, always shining some sort of light off them. And again, looking nothing like his brother's. Loads of people had told him that once he gets older he would look a lot more like Seto.

Mokuba doubted that.

He changed into his copper red PJ and lay on his bed to stare at the ceiling. He hated nights like these, it always made him feel so lonely and helpless.

He turned over to lie on his stomach and let his fingers search for something under the mattress.

Finally he found a small bottle with sleeping tablets in. Mokuba had stolen it from his brother's medical cabinet once when he got really tired of waking up through the night.

Tipping the bottle upside down a few of the small blue pills landed on his palms. He placed them in his mouth and swallowed.

Then after putting them back in their hiding place he muffled his face into the pillow and slept awhile.

……………………………………………………………………………………….

There was a cold drift coming through and Mokuba shuddered at the chill.

He wished that he had closed the window before he had gone to bed….

…but hold on. Didn't he?

He opened his eyes causing small déjà vu scene.

He had expected to see the side of his bed, maybe even most of his room. His window, which was letting in the drift and the curtains flowing in the wind.

But the young Kaiba wasn't asleep and he wasn't in his bed.

The feeling that something was wrong washed over him like cold water. Freezing his body; inside and out. Mokuba blinked once or twice to compress the intake of light that was shining brightly above him. His head felt like it was going to explode into a thousand pieces when he lifted his it off a hard surface.

He wasn't lying down; he was sitting upright in a chair. One you could get at a bar or…

Wait a bar? There was a bar in front of him? The whiskey and vodka bottles all glinted in the light.

No wait! It was too small to be whiskey bottles. They looked more like … medicine bottles? But then this isn't a bar, it's a pharmacy. So he was sitting at a counter in a pharmacy? But how…?

He suddenly noticed that most of the highest shelf bottles were all broken or cracked. There was some red stuff on them and on the rest of all the bottles too.

'_Red stuff?_'

It was dripping too. Mokuba turned slowly around in his seat. On the ground lots of bits of glass were scattered everywhere. More of the blood that Mokuba identified and a big black thing lying on the foot of the counter a bit further from where he sat.

Big black thing looked awfully lot like a body.

'_Dream, dream, it's a dream!_' Mokuba kept on staring at it.

It kind of looked like it was coming closer.

'_Dream, dream, it's just a dream!'_

"Mokuba?!" In the entrance the pint sized teenager stood. Wild hair and a shocked look on his face.

He was in his nightclothes too.

"Yugi …?" Mokuba began before he blacked out for the second time that day.

--

A\N: It gets more exiting as the story goes. If you're confused you should be! Everything will get a little bit clearer in the next chapter. Or not, still debating :). Ask questions and I will answer. Thanks for reading!


	2. Nightmare Flares

A\N: I'm 2 days late, sorry. My _parent_ made that I couldn't go on the net for the whole month (I've been sneaking in when she isn't at home). So I couldn't paste this yesterday or the day before (urg, hate, hate, hate). But I'm glad you came back :). It's a miracle that I finished this even now - probably because I was busy writing it when I was suppose to be in school. Don't judge me! The place was probably as empty as parliament! This chapter is a bit lighter than the last (what the heck?!) but that's probably because it's a lot different from the first chapter. This is going to focus more on the other characters that form this story, so just a heads up for that. Also if you like the whole cute factor sorry to disappoint you girls and boys but this story is pretty angst and horror centred (actually it's a bit of everything I guess).

Now if you haven't ran away yet

continue reading…

Reviews:

**Unique Art: Thank you so much for my first review, EVER! It was like one of those first dollar moments smiles. I LOVE the Kaiba brothers and you're right their relationship is so incredible! I'll write more sobby stuff about them in the future, OH DEFANATLY! Anyways expect a blue-eyes gift packet arriving at your doorstep soon. Mwah, FIRST REVIEW, thanks again!**

To let off confusion I have a few points I'd like to clear up:

First off, Atem … is still in the puzzle. The story takes place a little after the finding of his name. So yeah, you could say AU.

Bakura … is still in the ring. He has accepted that he had tried and failed and just because he is such a nice guy decided to keep Ryou company.

Secondly, although the series concentrates on duelling, I doubt I'm going to use that concept. Nothing wrong with it, I'm just not going to squeeze it into the story's general theme (whatever that means). So don't worry, they haven't forgotten about the game or anything, they're just not going to play it. Might mention it tho'.

Thirdly, I'm using the English names; everybody calls Ryou 'Bakura' but after awhile I'll change that.

And forth, this has nothing to do with anything but almost all of the characters here will have some sort of problem. Whatever it is they all got it bad …or mild OR WHATEVER! Don't worry though, it's all part the story (sort of) and you'll just have to read and find out.

Blab, okay now that I got that out of my system without longer ado …

… let the mystery continue!

Disclaimer: You know what? No, I'm not going to tell you I don't own anything. So go ahead, sue me. Let's see how much money you get when there's nothing there to start with!

--

Bright headlights crawled up the Kaiba Mansion's walls, throwing down a large shadow. The limousine's engine started up again as it drove to leave the property.

Seto hardly noticed it.

He stood a few feet from the front door of the mansion. The air was cold but no wind.

He looked up to the windows that he had made himself remember to be Mokuba's. The light was on again. Not that it was so unusual.

The youngest Kaiba often fell asleep without darkening is room. Seto had told him off for this only once and after every time it happened again his younger brother would come to him in the morning and apologize whereas Seto had long forgotten it.

Seto smiled, remembering Mokuba's face - the only one he could smile for. He looked above the window to the sky that was black except for a few stars and a round moon.

'_A blue moon?_' Seto thought. He never really kept track of the goings of the moon but it seemed different tonight.

Peaceful.

The CEO briskly walked towards the mansion door. Inside he placed the briefcase he had been holding firmly down beside the coat hanger where he hooked his dark duster on.

Empty and dark. Once upon a time, when he was little and young, he hated the very thought of the dark. But that was before he had taught himself to ignore what he hated.

Up the stairs, second floor, down the hall and left he came to the row of rooms two of which was his and his brother's.

Mokuba's room was the furthest of all but Seto decided that to make up for coming home late he could the least see if the dark haired kid was awake or not.

He knocked – no reason to just storm in since he himself didn't like others doing it. Seto waited but no answer.

"Mokuba, I'm home." He said.

Still nothing.

The eldest held down the handle and entered. The glow of light he saw outside came from the small table lamp next to his brother's bed.

The bed was empty.

'_Bathroom_.' Seto confirmed to himself. He walked across Mokuba's quarters to knock on the white door that was the connection to the bathroom.

"Mokuba, I'm here."

No answer again. Seto frowned and pushed it to see if it was locked.

It wasn't and there was no one inside.

"Mokuba?" Seto called out.

Still no answer.

'_Is he in the kitchen?_'

Midnight meals never happened before but there was always a first time for everything.

Seto walked, maybe a bit faster than he meant to, back towards the front side of the house. He switched on all the lights. Nothing.

"Mokuba! Where are you?!"

His walk became a jog, then a run, soon he had shouted down every hallway and looked in almost every room.

He picked up the nearest black receiver and pressed hard on the number one.

There was a moment of pause before the head of the mansion's security picked up.

"Mr Kaiba?"

"Where the hell is my brother?!" Seto demanded.

"Sir…?"

"He's not in his room or any other damn forsaken one!"

"Sir we have kept our watch over the house since five pm, sir. No one -"

"Shut up," The Kaiba commanded and the man of twice his age instantly fell silent. "Send a car over and inform the rest. Search every aria of my estate until you find Mokuba."

"Yes sir, of cour- …"

Seto hang up. He headed back to the front door that he had only entered just a few minutes ago, to grab his long coat and walk through it again.

Practically all of the garden lamps - and some not as gardenlike - had been turned on. In the far distance he could make out the hired 'idiots' he had paid to protect his home.

As if it ever helped.

The car he had asked for was standing with a driver already holding the door open for him. Seto had taken a step over the threshold when he heard a noise coming from his coat's inside pocket.

Reaching in and he pulled out a quite unique upmarket phone. It was ringing and he number on the screen looked familiar.

"Mokuba?!" He asked when he had pressed the answering button.

"Hello, Kaiba? It's Yugi."

'_Mutou?_'

"I don't' have time to…"

"Mokuba's here." Seto stopped. He felt his brain slowly absorbing the information and settling down.

"Say it again."

"Um, Mokuba's here. In the game shop …"

"Is he all right?"

"I-I don't really …"

"I'm coming now," He waved at the chauffer to start the car. "Tell him that."

He closed the phone and strived to the vehicle. You could make out a lot of things on his face at that moment. Keep-your-distance was one of them.

--

Yugi Mutou replaced the receiver back on its place.

The millennium puzzle that he had completed a period of time ago was hanging around his neck. It shined golden, almost revealing the secret that it kept.

The childlike second year student of Domino High had just gotten off the phone with one of his classmates - and biggest rivals. Reason for this was because his brother was sitting on the floor of Yugi's living room.

'And?'

"He's coming." If seen talking to himself most would strike Yugi as being weird.

Truth was, in the millennium puzzle - and others – lay a soul of a long dead Egyptian. The pharaoh King Atem - who had discovered his name almost three months back – lived inside of that item.

When Yugi had solved the mystery he had awaken the ancient ruler and since then was thrown into continues danger. But also … he had made a friend.

'Don't worry. It's over now … '

"How can it be over, Atem?" The short teenager asked stressful. He had thought all of the peril had left when they came back from the realm of the pharaoh's memories but he guessed he was wrong.

Now something else was happening and Yugi felt like sitting down.

"We'll wait until Kaiba gets here. I mean what else can we do?" He said when Atem remained staring at him, appearing like a ghost beside him.

The pharaoh nodded and dimmed out vanishing back to his home. Yugi's large eyes blinked a few times – he was thinking about everything.

'_Can see where this is going._' He thought.

In the distance he heard a sound coming from the lounge. He got up to investigate.

He reached Mokuba who was giggling uncontrollably. The young Kaiba had pushed his fist into his mouth to stop the laughter but it kept coming through.

Yugi rushed to calm him down.

'What's wrong?' Atem asked appearing next to Yugi again.

"I don't know! What should I do?"

There was suddenly a weird _ting _and the pharaoh took over the body. Now Yugi was the one standing beside a likeness to himself in a ghostly manner.

'Why did you swap with me just now? You scared me!' The ancient king shrugged and stooped over Mokuba.

Immediately the boy started giggling louder, shaking his head, splashing little tear drops in all directions.

Yugi stared on worriedly as Atem tried to help Mokuba gain control. The poor pharaoh kept being showed away, almost falling over at one point.

'Maybe he's in shock. A lot of people laugh when they're nervous,' Yugi said when Atem started cursing in Egyptian. 'We should get him some water or … anything!'

"Alright!" Atem stood up and headed for the kitchen. Yugi glided beside him, being pulled by the link of their puzzle.

"Where are those glasses?!" Atem opened random cupboards trying to find the beakers.

'They're right here Pharaoh.' His hikari casually pointed at the washed glasses next to the sink.

Atem quickly grabbed one, pouring cold tap water in it. Carefully he lifted it up and made slowly back to the living room.

Yugi gazed over his shoulder at the running tap of water that Atem forgot to close.

"Here." Atem said kindly offering the drink to the small Kaiba.

Mokuba had calmed down, now hardly moving. When he saw the water he shook his head and buried his face into his arms.

'Well, we tried.' Atem said to Yugi through the link.

'At least he's all right now.'

'Yes that's good.' The pharaoh took a sip of the water and sat down on the couch that was in the middle of the space and in front of the television. Yugi remained standing to watch over Mokuba.

'Poor kid,' Yugi thought with compassion.

"Yes." Atem agreed while, like Yugi, was staring at the young Kaiba

'It's lucky you felt something was wrong or he might have … you know.'

All of a sudden the short high schooled felt a sting of guilt as he remembered not acting all that quickly when the sprit of the millennium puzzle had woken him up in the middle of the night saying someone nearby was screaming for help.

'Now Yugi, don't think like that.' Yugi jumped when he heard Atem's voice inside his head.

Then he turned to his friend with a sad look.

'But I was the one who did take you seriously! Because of me someone …'

He trailed off, thinking back to almost an hour ago.

It was so cold and all he could think about was going back inside the game shop to his bed. The pharaoh insisted they go and look, it wasn't that far away. The ancient king had been feeling sorts of troubles for a month now and the general surprise they had gave Yugi had slowly faded away.

Strange because he was always the first to react if even the slightest bit of someone's life was in danger.

But he didn't tonight, only dragged his feet as the pharaoh pulled him in his nightclothes to the outside. Yugi shivered in remembering finding Mokuba in the pharmacy in the middle of it all. It had taken all his efforts to get the young Kaiba back to the shop, to call the police and after the young boy's older brother.

All these thoughts reached Atem because their mind was shared. He didn't think any less of Yugi, he would never, but he knew saying it was really all right wasn't going to make him feel any less guilty. That's because Yugi was always so quick to defend and make others happy that he sometimes forgot about himself.

There came a sudden banging on the door. Yugi looked at Atem and Atem looked at Yugi. Kaiba was here.

"Where is he?!" Was the first thing Seto said –or demanded – when the yami opened the door.

"Follow me." Atem leaded the CEO to where his brother was sitting.

Seto quickly went onto his knees trying to examine the boy's face. Mokuba took one look up at him and the giggling started up again. It was soft but rapidly becoming louder.

"Mokuba, what's wrong?"

'He's in shock!' Yugi said forgetting that the eldest Kaiba couldn't hear him. Mokuba crumbled up his face, the laughter making him choke for air. Seto kept still, like he could only stare at his little brother's sudden outburst.

"Perhaps we should find someone suited to see if …"

"No," Seto interrupted, his cold tune striking the yami to keep quiet. "He is _my_ brother and _I _will take care of him."

He cupped Mokuba's head in his hands holding them still so that there was no other way to look. Mokuba stopped, his orbs shaking slightly trying to focus on his brother.

"Mokuba …" Seto began but the young boy had already launched into his chest sobbing and clinging to the eldest shirt. Seto cradled him, rocking back and forth so to calm him down.

Yugi and Atem stared at them wondering if it was all right now. The two brothers remained like that until the weeping stopped and Seto stood up bringing Mokuba in his arms with him.

"Thank you. I will send someone over to …"

"There is really no reason for a reward," Atem said firm, knowing what Seto was going to say and Yugi nodded in agreement forgetting again that the Kaiba couldn't see him. "Mokuba is all right, that is all."

Seto said nothing but silent gratitude ringed around him and Atem understood. The brothers left the shop, one holding the other. The hikari and his yami stood and watched them leave.

"Yugi, did something seem st-…"

'Atem!' Yugi shouted remembering what had been nagging him for the last minute or so. 'The water, the tap, it's still running!'

Atem hurried back to what hopefully wasn't a sunken kitchen.

…oOo…

_She touched my shoulder. By instinct I swiped it away, scared to feel anything or anyone on me. She smiled. A kind smile, the sort that said it understood - it deepened the lines around her mouth and eyes. The old woman kept her gaze on me and I felt myself relax. _

"_Dear you're not from here," She said with the wind running over her face. "You won't be safe when n'ght."_

"_What thought fell among you to think I'm not from around?" I had made sure that my hair, clothes and dirt matched that of a peasant. Why would anyone think more or less of me? She chuckled lightly._

"_What thought? Dear, dear the way you speak and move tells me that you've never lived poor," She looked up again. Grey hairs slightly peaked out from the cloth bound over her head and around her face. "That proper way will have you killed by the tomorrow, mark it!" I was shocked that she had said that and so straightforward. It was not something I was used to. But I also felt concerned. If she was right and I didn't seem to be strong enough for this then surly I would be ripped apart by anyone that had the need of lust or feed. That was if I - or her - didn't strike first._

"_Why are you informing me, what do you care if I live or die?" _

"_Dear," She began. "You are still such a child. And, dear, there 's someone else that might need the shelter more than you do." She felted her hand on my stomach. I didn't resist; how could she have known? Was it that obvious? It has only been two weeks._

"_I …no, it is nothing like that. I'm only …"_

"_Hush-hush," She shook her head and took back her hand. "No need for that. But that pride of yours 's the thing that bothers me, dear. You know your body doesn't belong to you anymore." I gazed down, guilt prickling at my skin. She was right._

"_Come," She turned to the up roads ahead of us. "I'll give you a place to sleep for ton'ght. You must be hungry." She walked on talking about care and food. I looked back towards the castle. My eyes shut on their own, so only to forget. I followed the short old woman to wherever she wanted me to go. _

…oOo…

Mokuba blinked. His brother was sleeping next to him, half holding him with his left arm.

Early grey light told him it was sometime in the morning.

He tried to push himself to sit a little straighter. A sharp pain went through his body so he gave up.

Seto was still sleeping next to him, mouth closed and eyes lightly shut, so that you would think he was only pretending to be asleep.

'_What happened big brother?_' Mokuba asked himself more than Seto.

If it was all a dream - which at this point was highly unlikely - Mokuba wouldn't have this stiffness pouring over him.

He took in a long breath and then released it hard and slowly. He could see the future and it was him sitting in this house until he was eighteen years old.

Seto gripped him tighter in his sleep so Mokuba smiled and stroked some of his brown hair out of his face.

"It's not so bad." He said softly to no one in particular.

--

Later that day, in the cafeteria of Domino High, Yugi and four of his friends sat at a table talking.

Tea Gardener, who was the only girl there, was scribbling in her algebra book. She had forgotten to finish it last night and was trying hard to get it done in the break from class.

Joey Wheeler and Tristan Taylor had also forgotten to do theirs but didn't really stress about it.

They had all gotten their lunches but Tristan, with jelled up as usual, seemed to be the only one eating his because the rest were too busy talking to think about food. That is except Duke Devilling who was winking at the giggling girls at the table beside them.

The friends were talking about last night. Yugi had already told them most of the story.

"No really?! I can't believe that," Tea said pausing her writing to look up at Yugi, who had been her friend since elementary school. "What happened then?"

"Well after Kaiba said thank you and left, I went to go and see if everything was cleared up at the pharmacy. The police where there, they said somebody was killed."

"Wait wha'?!"

"Yeah," Yugi moved the fork around scraping the cold metal surface of the tray. "It was one of the most horrible things that could have happened. From what I could see the man, the one who was killed, had a piece of glass sticking right through his neck."

"Wait, backtrack, Kaiba actually said thank you?!"

"Joey!" Tea shot him one of her infamous how-could-you glares. "Do you have to be so insensitive?!"

"That was a rhetorical question right?" The blond said scratching the back of his ear. It wasn't that he was insensitive, or that he didn't care, this was just his way of dealing with bad news. And he's been using the method way too long to stop now.

"So Yugi, how did Mokuba take it," Duke asked, getting tired of the stunned silence after Joey's last words. "Bet the kid was scared out of his mind, huh?"

"Yeah," Yugi replied, still not looking up. "Shaking and everything, he even burst out laughing because of the shock."

"Must've been some kinda shock." Joey commented adding just enough sarcasm to tip it off.

Tea opened her mouth to say something but bit her lip and shook her head instead. There was really no reasoning with Joey when he got like this.

"Hey! That reminds me," Tristan said thinking fast. "Was the power cut off last night at your houses too?"

Duke nodded too busy tipping Coca Cola into his mouth to use it.

"At my house they did," Tea said. "Strange, you live like twenty minutes away from me. Was it cut at your house too?"

"Who mine?" Ryou said arriving at the table just as Tea asked the question. He was holding his tray - which he had waited a long time in line for – almost right to his chest, as if scared that someone might snatch it away if he wasn't careful.

"I'm sorry, I didn't hear the question."

"It's all right Bakura," Yugi scooted a bit to the side as to give his slightly nerve wrecked friend some space to sit on.

"We were talking about the power cuts and …"

Yugi stopped, not really wanting to bring up the discussion about last night again.

Ryou looked from Yugi to the rest of the silent faces sitting at the table. A sudden urge to jump up and say 'I'm sorry' bubbled up but he held it in.

"What do we have after break Joey?" Tristan asked, staring at his blond friend who was sitting so low in his chair he looked as if he could fall off it any moment. Joey only shrugged as at the same time the bell rang telling them they better leave all the questions and answers for later.

Yugi was first to ask if he could take anyone's tray back – right before Ryou had a chance to ask the same thing even though he hadn't eaten anything himself.

Joey pushed his forward and so did Tristan.

"I'll take yours Tea." Duke picked hers up with a smile.

"Yeah, thanks Duke." She said hardly noticing him as she started to pack all the textbooks she had taken out of her bag back in again.

She was thinking about what she was going to do for the afternoon, remembering that she had made plans with someone called Ridge.

Tristan sniggered and whispered something about Romeo. Duke hit him across the head when he passed by.

"Bakura, hey, we have the same class now don't we?" Tea said peeking at him through her brown strands of hair.

"Um, I don't know really, I think I have History right now …"

"Like I said, _same class_," Tea had decided that Ryou ought to know about the Mokuba story. The reason she was trying hard to be subtle about it was because Tristan and Joey kept teasing her about being a gossip. And yes, they knew just how much it got to her. "So come on let's go!"

But trying to get ever so innocent Ryou to catch her drift was a hard task on its own.

The albino's eyes widen in confusing.

"But I though you had algebra now?"

"No I have history."

"You don't take history, Tea?"

"Hec', she's trying to get cha away so that she can spill the whole story of the murder in the pharmacy to ya." Joey said losing all patience.

The comment hit its target as Tea blushed and Tristan laughed. Ryou's eyes just grew wider.

"Murder?!"

"Oh come on!" She grabbed him by the wrist and practically dragged the albino out of the cafeteria.

"Good one Joey!" Tristan said laughing as they followed Ryou and Tea's path to the hallways.

"Whatever." Joey slipped his hands deep into his pockets. Tristan let out a heavy breath.

"Hey, what's wrong? You seem a bit uptight today."

"Nothin' to ya." Joey growled keeping up the puppy dog nickname he's known for. Tristan shook his head.

"No man, you didn't eat anything," The food Joey had gotten was left almost untouched which Tristan knew was a sign of something being wrong. "Now if that isn't weird then I really don't know."

"Ya really don't Tristan."

"Don't be a jerk."

Joey stopped, glaring at Tristan with sparking brown eyes. So did Tristan, who had experienced way too many of Joey's fits to be scared of a simple glare.

"If something is wrong, say it, but don't go on taking it out on everyone in the ten mile radius. You just look stupid."

"Fuck you."

"Fuck your attitude!"

They stood like that for a whole minute until Joey finally looked away shaking his head.

"Sorry," Joey turned the other way. "Just my dad's coming back from …"

"It's okay. I get it." Joey nodded gratefully. Tristan was the only one he ever told about the _trouble_ in his home. They never mentioned it a lot and when it was Tristan understood that he didn't want to talk about it.

"I'm going to ditch the rest of the day and go home," He looked over his shoulder

"Cover me?"

"What are friends for?"

"Thanks Tristan." Joey left the school not really knowing where he should go or if he really wanted to.

--

Mokuba was wandering around in search of something to do. It was almost three o'clock and Seto had left for Kaiba Corp almost an hour ago. Sure he could stay out of school but stay away from work? No, of course not, that would be inhuman.

The young Kaiba dragged himself all around. The kitchen was a first, but he wasn't hungry. The TV – or movie - room was next, but he didn't feel like doing nothing. So he went into the music room.

Instruments from all sorts where in this room. The space was big and violins and trumpets and other musical items were neatly placed all around the walls. There was even a dancing place if needed. It was nice because it was on the first floor, right at the back and that meant most of the windows were big and long.

A grand piano was kept, almost in the middle, furthest of the door. It was ink black, smooth wood for surface. It was polished almost everyday so it shined off most of the sun rays that came through the windows.

Mokuba sat down on the stool. He lifted the lid of the piano up and randomly pressed a few keys.

Satisfied with the key tone he started playing a few melodies.

Back when Gozaburo was still alive the two Kaiba's stepfather had his own ideas of what to teach them – this not including normal education. Seto had to learn the tyrant ways of a businessman while Mokuba's skill was randomly picked as music.

He was good, almost able to play most of the music instruments the world had to offer. But his best was the piano.

Low notes lifted into the air then high ones all in good rhythm. Mokuba played with them no real intention of making music – when had he ever – but just too relax and forget most of the problems he'd been having.

'_Forget or runaway?_' He laughed at the thought. It was just so ironic.

"Mister Mokuba?"

The young Kaiba recognized the maid's voice so he lifted his hands away from the keys to turn to her.

"Yes?"

"There's someone who wants to see you, sir, a young lady saying she's from your school."

'_Yeah right._' Mokuba could guess that this 'girl from school' wasn't exactly there to drop off some homework.

He sighted.

Then again the sooner this Loa could say what she wanted the sooner she could leave him alone. And besides, Mokuba did have some questions he wanted answers for.

One way or another.

"Sure just show her where to go." The maid nodded and left the room. Mokuba went on playing on the piano. It relaxed him after all. Few minutes later he could hear her coming in over the music.

"Have you always played or is this a natural gift?"

"Both," He said not looking around. "Do you have a natural gift?"

"What do you mean?" Loa asked walking closer towards him.

"I mean do you know where people live by instinct or do you just stalk them?"

"I'd keep my mouth shut now if I were you." She glided her hand over the cool black surface of the grand piano. Mokuba stared up at her still continuing with his play.

"Too bad I won't," He said smugly. He went back to looking at the keys and could feel how the girl was watching him. Was it his imagination or did she look different this time? Something about her wasn't the same.

"So I guess I don't have to ask if something happened." She glanced at him for a reaction but Mokuba said nothing. So she went on.

"I don't know if you're just being stupid or stubborn or both but it's not cute. Do you have any idea what's going on, hm?"

"No, I don't," He played faster, more fiercely now. "And like I said I don't care."

"You still don't believe me?" She sniffed noisily, something she did when she became annoyed.

"I didn't say that. What I said is that I don't care."

"Yes, you've said that and I'll tell you something else. You do a great job showing it too."

Mokuba stopped and glared up at her.

'_She really doesn't know a thing!_'

"Tell me something," He asked still angrily burrowing into her with his eyes. "You're not normal and everything that's happening isn't normal but I want to know … is there magic or something like that involve?" She lifted an eyebrow. She kept still, thinking if she should tell him or not but the look that was on her face was all Mokuba needed as an answer.

He went back again, to playing, like there was nothing left to the conversation. Loa watched him, almost wondering what to do now.

She took a few steps until she was right beside him.

"So you believe everything but you choose to ignore it? Who exactly are you?" Loa asked. Mokuba wondered about that question more than she did. He had been asking himself it from who knows how long. And he had an answer.

"I'm Mokuba Kaiba." He said firmly and as sure as he could bring himself to sound.

Loa only sniffed and walked away. At the door she turned around.

"I'm not coming back to you again. You're on your own, _Mokuba Kaiba_." She had left and not once did he ever stop playing.

--

Outside the apartment building it was empty; the residents were probably inside all ready. Joey yawned as he climbed up the steps to his home. The small living space was all they – or better said just Joey - could afford. He unlocked it and went inside.

He threw the school jacket he had carried over his shoulder on the small couch that was right next to the door. He yawned again and scratched his head while looking around.

Place was as dirty as he had left it the morning: pile of unwashed clothes in the corner, empty soda and alcohol bottles, the blanked he had forgotten to fold up after spending the night in front of the TV and the countless guy magazines on the floor.

Not that he cared, hell, he wasn't even going to be there by morning anyway.

A low rumble came from his stomach.

'_Jeez, I'm hungry._' He walked into the kitchen that was also part to the TV room. That way he could eat and watched television at the same time.

Call it the best of both worlds.

Well, that's if there was food to eat anyways. He opened the eerie green fridge and stood there looking inside of it.

There was a bottle of cool drink –there always was- and an expired slice of ham. He closed it.

He went on to scavenger through the storage or, well, something like that.

After a few dusty cupboards and a broken oven later he found an onion, a bag of soup and a few spices. His stomach growled louder.

'_Ah, whatever!_'

Joey got out a pot, let some water flow into it, and placed it on the stove that he had turned on. Opening the soup packet he also poured some water into the kettle and plugged it in.

When that was done he pulled his fingers through his thick blond hair. It was shaggy since he sometimes had to cut his hair himself. It kept falling in front of his face when he sat at school, but that was all right. He didn't really pay attention anyway.

Joey found a knife and used it to slice the onion in half, then to cut it in smaller pieces.

The soup was boiling on stove behind him. Bubbling up a delicious aroma with it that was because Joey had added just enough of the spices to it.

He kept on cutting until he finally figured the pieces were small enough. Throwing them in to the pot, the sound of steaming stopped and the click of the kettle told Joey the water was ready.

He pulled out a mug scooped some coffee crumps in -not adding sugar because there wasn't any- and filled it with steaming hot water. He blew on it to cool it down.

Then the ringing of a telephone came from out of nowhere.

Joey glanced around not seeing the phone anywhere. It was cordless so he kept losing it around the house.

He put the mug down and went to look for it. Joey found it under the clothes.

"Hello?"

"Joey!" Serenity's happy voice came through the receiver. His baby sister or actually, she was just a few years younger than Joey. Not that it mattered; she would always be his baby sister.

"Sorry who's this?" He asked teasingly.

"Not funny! You know it's me."

"Yeah," The blond smiled. "So what's up?"

"Hn, nothing …or well actually," Joey could hear her giggling on the other side. She had a surprise for him; she only did that when she knew something good that he didn't.

"Joey?"

"Go ahead.'

"Got a surprise for you"

"No! Really?!"

"Stop teasing me!" He laughed. Man it was good to hear his sister's voice.

"Try speeding it up then!"

"Okay," There was a pause of a breath take. "I'm coming to visit!"

Joey's smile dropped.

He was leaving tonight. This was just great timing.

'_Oh crap! You got to be …_'

"Hey, big brother, are you still there?"

"I'm here."

"You don't sound happy. Don't you want me to come?" There was now a hint of sadness in her voice. Serenity had looked forward to seeing her brother again. Her big brother that was so special to her. What was going on?

"I am, Serenity," He tried to break it to her slowly. "But ya see, I won't be here by the time you come so..."

"Why not?!" She demanded. Joey felt bad; there was a prickling in his sister's voice that sounded disappointed.

'_Oh man._'

"I'm sorry Serenity, I just wont." There was a short space where he couldn't hear anything on the other line. Finally she spoke again.

"Well I'm coming anyway. You know, just in case you change your mind."

'_I'm not going to Serenity, sorry._' He thought sadly but he didn't tell her that.

"Alright, do that. Do you have a place to go?"

"Of course." Serenity said in an obvious tone of voice. Joey laughed again and they talked a little longer about anything that came to their minds.

Afterwards Joey pressed the End Call button and threw the receiver on the couch that landed alongside his jacket. The blond was starving by now.

He filled up a small bowl and picked through the kitchen for a spoon. Sitting on the counter, he sniffed at the chow he had practically made out of nothing and dug the spoon in to lift it up to his mouth.

"Not bad, if I say so myself." The blond smiled. Cooking was his of his strong points and nobody who had ever tried his meals could disagree.

He scooped up some more and lifted it to his mouth again.

'_Only woman cook!' _

He stopped, staring at the mid-way spoon filled soup. That statement had came from the back of his head, like a little piece of advice that someone had given him some time ago. That's if you could call it advice.

It turned five o'clock exactly when Joey dropped the spoon, the bowl and the soup into the sink, splashing it all around. Suddenly he didn't' feel so hungry.

"Only woman cook." Joey said bitterly as he left to visit Yugi

--

Way down in a chip shop Tea and a girl stood together so to pick out what they were going to eat.

The girl, who Tea met early the week, name was Jamie Ridged. She had told Tea to never call her Jamie because she hated it, so Tea called her Ridge. Ridge was the same age but went to a boarding school out of town. She only came back on weekends and holidays.

"So what you want to get?"

"Don't know. How much money do we have?"

"None!" Ridge laughed silly, thinking at that point it was one of the funniest things she had ever said.

There was something else about Ridge. She was a drunkie who spend all her free time off school to drink and party with guy friends or even people she didn't really know.

For this reason alone Tea had decided to hang out with her.

Tea was an honour student who never crossed the line or did anything to disappoint her parents, and the truth was she was sick of it.

Always listening to Joey or Tristan or any other person she talked to about them going to parties, living on the wild side and getting drunk or high with some random people made her think about just how boring her life was.

She would always be Tea, kind and loyal plus all-around good person. But today she wanted to have fun and Ridge was her ticket in.

"Well then we should go and ask C.J if he has any change."

"Oh yeah, after buying that bottle of Four Cousins? I don't think so!" The clerk looked angrily at her and she just laughed and turned her back.

C.J was one of the guys who suggested the whole get-together. He was twenty-one and was a friend of one of Ridge's brothers. Tea couldn't remember his name though.

"Let's just get out of here," Ridge hooked her arm in Tea's. "I'm seriously going to puke if I have to stand here with that smell any longer." Ridge was a little drunk.

She had taken a small swig of alcohol back at the park and was starting to feel that feeling of numbness she had so many times before.

Tea was also not exactly what you'd call sober and nodded her head.

"Sure, let's just go and see if the boys have anything to eat back at … that tyre."

"Whatever will make you walk, sis." Ridge called all of her girl friends sisters, being usually the only girl in between a bunch of boys made every person she met of the same sex family.

They came out to a smoking C.J sitting in the drivers seat of a beach buggy listening to heavy metal on a portable radio.

"Got nothing." Ridge said climbing in next to the guy dressed completely in black.

"Of course not, you don't have any cash you stupid blond." Ironically, C.J was a blond or at least he had been before he decided to dye half of his hair black.

He took a one last puff from the cigarette and handed it over to an eager Ridge.

"Do you want one?" He asked directing the question at Tea.

"No I don't smoke."

"But you drink," He said laughing, lighting another Camel.

He started up the car and drove back to the park. Tea was beginning to feel a little fuzzy from the alcohol she had taken in earlier.

When they came to the sport's field\park, Ridge was the first to get out. Climbing over a broken wall Tea followed her towards a big black tyre where the bottles where.

"Come on, faster!" Ridge shouted at her. Tea gazed over the field and saw the boys that had been with them earlier in the far distance.

"I'm going." C.J said dropping the stump of the cigarette he had been smoking to the ground. He walked in the direction of the group of guys.

"Wait up!" Ridge said suddenly standing up and following him. Tea did the same not wanting to sit by herself until they came back.

The two girls went into open ground, pass trees. A group of kids were playing with their parents, running around with a ball.

'_They should know what kind of reputation this place has._' Tea said shaking her head.

"Whoo! I can't see where I'm walking!" Ridge suddenly said falling to the ground laughing. Tea stood over her and looked back towards the tyre.

"Think the boys will go back to get it?"

"I don't know," Ridge giggled and rocked backwards so to lie on her back. "Hey what's wrong with you? Come on, sit down with me!"

Tea tried to pull away but Ridge had already grabbed her by the arm and tugged her to the ground. She just laughed and Tea started cracking up too, not really aware of what was so funny.

"You know, I'm starting to see blurs too." She lay back just like Rige and watched the sky fly over their heads. After awhile Tea thought of something to do. She turned to Ridge and gave her a nudge.

"We should go and get that bottle." She said when her friend looked sideways at her. Ridge a big grin appeared on her face.

"All right, let's do it!"

"Yeah, lets!" Tea jumped up – stumbling a bit – and raced back towards the trees. Ridge followed her but walked slowly as to not appear anything out of the ordinary to the children and parents nearby.

Tea pushed her head into the tyre's hole and came back out laughing because she had when into far and bumped her head. Sand was clinging to her face as were twigs and a dry leaf.

"You look funny!" Ridge said pointing to Tea's face and laughing. Tea wiped the dirt off with one hand while searching for the bottle of Four Cousins hiding in the tyre slope.

"Don't forget the Coke!" Ridge said fall-sitting next to her friend.

"You take it," then she lifted up the wine just enough for Ridge to see. "And I'll take this."

"You bitch!" Ridge shouted louder than she meant to when Tea ran off to go sit behind a tree.

Tea removed the piece of cloth someone stuck into the bottle's hole for some unknown reason. Ridge joined her, sitting so that she was covered by Tea and the tree.

Tea lifted the bottle and took a swig, and then she handed it to Ridge to trade for the Coca-Cola. It went like this, swapping wine for soda and soda for wine, until one of the boys came back.

"Whores!" He shouted spotting the bottles from an incredible distance. "Who said you guys could drink everything?!"

Reacting quickly, Ridge held the Four Cousins close to her and stood up to run. She stumbled and kept it to her mouth, drinking while running away from - who she though - was C.J.

"Hey, don't you know you shouldn't drink and drive … urm, I mean run!" Tea lifted herself from the tree giggling like never before. This was it, she was so totally wasted there were no words. And she felt numb, like nerves were a thing of the past.

"Give it to me!"

"No!" Ridge shouted looking over her shoulder. She missed a step and fell down again, only able to keep the bottle upright. C.J grabbed it from her and wiped off the bottle's mouth with his t-shirt.

"You still scared of cooties or something?!" Ridge shouted no idea why she suddenly felt so angry. Tea came from behind C.J and lifted the bottle out of his hands.

Now it was her turn to run around while C.J was chasing her. Finally the whole pack of boys came back. Two went ahead to corner Tea, aiming to grab her as she ran by.

Not exactly.

Tea stopped just a few feet in front of them and sat down. She didn't give any kind of hustle when the boys wanted their wine back. She gave it to them and lay down on her side.

"I'm going to sleep," She said with one eye closed to C.J who finally reached her, gasping for air. "Make sure nobody rapes me." She fell asleep.

--

"Hey Yugi."

"Hey Joey, what's going on."

"Nothin'." Joey looked down at his spiky haired friend. He knew he had come there for a reason but right now he had no idea what it was.

"So, any news from Kaiba?" He asked slumping back into the couch when they reached the living room.

"No," Yugi replied softly, not wanting his grandfather to find out about what happened.

"Though I don't think he'd tell me if anything went wrong."

"True," Joey yawned. Then he kept silent for awhile thinking about the day. "Listen Yuge, about today. I didn't mean to be so … well, a jerk. I don't hate the Kaiba's or anything I just had a lot on my mind."

"It's okay Joey. I know." Yugi smiled at him and Joey did the same. Yugi looked like such a kid sometimes but when it came to understanding people and what they thought he was well above them all.

"So you want something to drink?"

"Nah," Joey suddenly remembered why he had come to the game shop in the first place. "Actually Yuge there was something I asked for you to keep for me, remember?"

"Oh yeah," Yugi said after thinking. "Do you want it back?"

"Yup."

"Kay, I'll go get it."

"Thanks." Yugi went out of the room, bumping into his grandfather along the way.

"Sorry Grandpa!" Yugi quickly shouted over his shoulder without stopping. Solom Mutou just shook his head and went to greet Joey.

"Hello Joey."

"Hi there Gramps." Joey said getting up. The minute Yugi came back with that box Joey had gave him, he'll be out of here to the nearest train station. There was no way in hell that he was going to stay in the same house as his dad again. Not a chance.

"You look like someone who's guilty of something, Joey?"

"Who me? No, I'm just in a hurry." Joey replied taken aback by the question.

"Oh I see," Solomon stared at him. "But say, Yugi has been acting strange the whole day.

You wouldn't know anything about it?"

"Nope, not a clue."

'_Hurry up Yugi!_' Joey thought impatiently as Solomon narrowed his eyes. When old people want to know something they find answers. And with the elderly Mutou it was no different.

"Well last night I heard the loudest racket down here," He said eyeing Joey for any kind of suspicious signs. "And this morning Yugi didn't want to tell me anything about it. Said he didn't hear a thing and was in his bed sleeping. Do you think that's truth?"

"Uh- …" Joey didn't know what to say. If Yugi hadn't told his grandfather about Mokuba then there was probably a good reason for it. So if that's the case Joey couldn't tell Solomon.

Luckily he heard the small teen's footsteps come running down the stairs. He came in just as Solomon turned to leave.

"Good seeing you again Joey." He said as he left the room. Yugi just sighted and handed the steel box to Joey.

His friend had giving him the small metal box some time ago, saying it was important that Yugi kept it safe. He had known from the moment Joey had giving him it that there was money inside.

So now the only question was why did Joey suddenly want it back?

"Here," He said handing it to the blond. Yugi knew there was a time to ask questions and when there wasn't. "Joey, don't get in trouble."

Joey stared down at him.

"Why would you think I'm going to cause trouble?"

"I don't," Yugi said staring down at the floor. "Just stay out of any."

"All right Yuge," Joey started to walk. "I will. See ya."

"Bye Joe." The bell above the game shop door ringed and Joey was gone.

'_Hope nothing is wrong_.' A sudden ace in Yugi's stomach made him double over. It came completely out of nowhere. His eyes shut from the pain. Then it stopped. Yugi looked up.

'_No, there's definitely something wrong,_' He realised as if the pain had told him something. '_With Mokuba and with Joey..._'

--

Mokuba had slept till late on his brother's bed. His room just seemed so empty now.

He stretched himself out cracking his fingers too.

'_Got to stop doing that._' It was getting dark already. He didn't have to go to school tomorrow so maybe he could surf on the net a bit before going to bed again.

Mokuba pulled the covers closer to himself.

It wasn't that he was scared of going to sleep, he just felt uneasy about it. Loa had said she wasn't going to come back again. The way it seemed she was his only link to understand what was happening.

'_Do I even want to know?_' He thought angrily remembered how he had reacted. '_I wonder if I …no! I'm not going to think about this, I don't want anyone to get hurt. I'm just going to let it go and pray that nothing bad happens._'

He flipped over to his side. The pillow was a bit motionless, oddly stiff. It also smelled.

Mokuba lifted his head to look at it. It was hard but he could make out but he saw it was dried up dark red patches on the white.

'_Great,_' He thought. '_Blood._'

--

Yugi reached for the lamp next to his bed. Rubbing his eyes he peeked through them to see the spirit.

"What's wrong?"

"Yugi look! Ra, can't you wake up faster?!"

'I'm trying! What's going on?'

"Look!" Atem grabbed him by the shoulders. It was late, very late and Yugi had such a good dream up till now. He was really trying his best to concentrate but he felt like he was drained from all his energy. What was it that his yami was trying to say, he couldn't even get himself to hear. Something about 'Link broken' and 'We're separated'.

Wait, hold on, wasn't Atem suppose to be wearing clothes?

Yugi stared with big round eyes at the pharaoh. No he wasn't dreaming. The man who he had shared a body with him since the day the puzzle was completed was standing in front of him entirely naked. And he was gripping the young spiky haired teen by the shoulders.

"..so Yugi, what do you suppose this means?" Yugi blinked a few times.

'_What are we going to do?_'

"I'm going back to sleep."

"Wha-?!"

"We'll figure something out tomorrow." The pharaoh kept on talking and shouting until Yugi got use to it and just slept through the noise.

--

A\N: What is it with me and blood?! I'm glad Atem is out of the puzzle, now there's a lot more things I can make him do! :)

Speaking of, is it just me or did the Tea part sound a lot like Dead-From-Dreaming's Bad Habit (good story btw) Well most of those sorts are the same except there are different people involve, it happens in different places and the things that happen are different …but still, it's the same (?).

And don't flame me about Tea! It happens you know (just trust me on this)

Also this is the part where the fantasy starts (oh yeah, this is going to be fun) and where you start figuring out the mystery. And even though I said there wouldn't be any I'm trying to make a few scenes cute and sweet. But of course you need drama for that, so watch out! We're going back to focusing on Mokuba next chapter and also to find out a few things about Loa.

Alright then, now that that's all cleared up, I'd like to say … REVIEW!! Seriously people, I'm not going to update unless I get 3 different feedbacks, otherwise what's the point? I'd like to know what you think, honestly I do! So review damnit, REVIEW!


End file.
